Truth or MAR?
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: MAR A game of truth and dare because very humiliating…Ginta/Alviss with slight Nanashi/Dorothy and mentions of Jack/Pano, and Alan/Chaton. Slight Snow bashing.


**Truth or MAR?**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance the anime and manga. I only own the plot of the story that I am writhing now.

**Summary:** A game of truth and dare because very humiliating…GintaxAlviss with slight DorothyxNanashi and mentions of JackxPano, and AlanxChaton.

**Rating:** T (For teen)

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Nudity, and Mentions of Sex

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Me: A lot of people are requesting this story, so I'm going to show it to you now!**

**Aussa: You should just be focusing on the Falling for the First Time story that you already posted or you'll end up like those people who post stories and wait a year before re-posting.**

**Me: You better shut the fuck up Aussa before you piss me off again!**

**Aussa: Want to try me bitch?**

**Yohko: Here we go again…people enjoy the story! Momo, Aussa, stop the cursing, there are kids reading this!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just another night at Ragengrave Castle. Everything was supposed to be quiet in the castle because the Chess Pieces roamed the place. But wasn't the case with Team MAR around. Team MAR prevented the Chess Pieces from doing anything bad around the castle while the War Games weren't happening. Since nothing was going on around the castle Ginta asked Team Mar, "Want to play a game of Truth or Dare?"

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a game where you ask someone truth or dare. If they ask true you ask them a question about them and they have to be sincere otherwise you are not being truthful. If the person says dare though, you tell the person to do something and they have to do it or else…"

"Or else what?" they all ask (excluding Alan).

"They…DIE!"

Team MAR was shaken by the fact, but Ginta just laughed and said that he was just kidding resulting in Alviss kicking him in the head.

"Well now that I explained the rules," Ginta began as he rubbed his head from Alviss' attack, "Let's go to my room and play the game."

"Why your room?" Alviss asked him.

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to play," Ginta answered.

"YES! I FINALLY GET TO SEE GINTAN'S ROOM!" Dorothy cheered as Snow blushed at the thought of being able to enter Ginta's room for the first time sine the War Games started. Nanashi and Jack frowned as they watched the two girls huddle next to Ginta asking him to hurry up and take her to his room. Babbo (Ginta's ÄRM) and Alan just smirked wondering if the game would be entertaining for them. Alviss on the other hand had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. (Me: You are so correct Alviss.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! Who's going first?" Ginta asked.

"I'll go first, my first servant!" Babbo declared.

Ginta looked at him like an idiot and told him, "No ÄRMS are playing in this game."

"Nani?! Do you have a grudge against me you brat!"

"Shut up you stupid kendama! It's not that I don't want you to play!"

"Then why won't you let me in on the game?"

"You can't do anything since you are a stupid kendama!"

"Damn you!"

The two began to argue which eventually turned violent as they started to beat each other up. The rest of the team had sweatdrops behind their head.

"So…who is going to start first?" Jack asked as everyone turned to him. "Why do I have to go first."

"Because if this game is dangerous we have to sacrifice the weakest member," Alviss said sarcastically.

"Damn you pretty boy!"

"Okay…" Ginta began after the big fight with Babbo, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm…dare?"

Ginta smirked at him evilly and dared him to, "I dare you to walk around the castle naked acting like a monkey."

"NANI?????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was the dare Jack, now do it."

"THAT'S STUPID GINTA! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Because it's a "dare" baka…" Alviss said quickly.

_I got to see this, _Nanashi thought to himself as an evil smile appeared on his face as Dorothy noticed this.

"You are a monkey Jack, so it would only make since that Ginta asked you to undress," Dorothy said in a wicked tone.

"Dorothy-chan!"

"Do it, do it!" Snow cheered along with Alviss' fairy Bell.

"Alan, get me out of this!" Jack pleaded, but all Alan did was turn his back at him and laugh out loud.

"It's a dare Jack, do it."

"I'm going to get you for this Ginta…"

Jack ran out the door. Team MAR waited as Jack took off his clothes. He opened the door (but not all the way) to toss all of his clothes at the front to prove that he was doing the dare. Jack closed the door again as the team waited for Jack's monkey howls. In a few minutes they heard Jack stomping around the castle hearing annoying howls of a monkey. They also heard people screaming as Jack went outside. Ginta, Babbo, Alviss, Nanashi, and Alan went out to the balcony to check on Jack's progress and sure enough Jack was running around naked acting like a monkey. People (mostly women) continued to shriek as they called him a sick basterd. Jack finally stopped and glared at Ginta and the rest of the guys of Team MAR.

"AM I DONE NOW?!" Jack asked in a threatening tone as everyone (minus Alviss and the girls) laughed at Jack's act.

Ginta finally answered, "Yes Jack your done, so come back up here! Go inside the castle if you want your clothes back."

With that Jack stomped off into the castle as more screams were heard. Ginta and the guys on the other hand continued to laugh at Jack as he continued to storm to Ginta's room. Dorothy, Snow, and Bell just sighed. It was a shame that they didn't get to see Jack's tantrum.

Jack returned within a few minutes, took his clothes that were in front of the door, put them back on and re-entered the room still glaring at Ginta. The guys stopped laughing as they saw the devil face of Jack.

"sweatdrop _If looks could kill._" Alviss thought to himself as Ginta, Babbo, Nanashi, and Alan stopped laughing at him.

"That's what a dare looks like guys," Ginta began as he told Jack to calm down and that Jack could get him back later.

"So…" Alviss began, "Who's next?"

Everyone was silent as they did not want to end up in the same situation as Jack.

_If dare results in a person doing something embarrassing then truth must mean…_

"I'll go next," Snow finally said ending the silence.

"I'll say the truth and dare," Dorothy added as she grinned at Snow. Snow just smiled with a flame behind her back.

"Snow…" Alan mumbled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever consider yourself the most annoying princess in the world that always has to be protected by my Gintan?"

Snow snapped, "WHAT IN DEVIS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WITCH?"

That sudden outburst scared the shit out of everyone (excluding Dorothy and Alviss.) Snow's servant Edward woke up (he was sleeping on Ginta's couch) when he heard Snow yelling.

"This is a truth "Hime". All you have to do is answer truthfully," Dorothy said grinning like a crazy women.

"Ginta!"

"…Since it's a truth Snow…you'll going to have to say either yes or no," Ginta mumbled. Alviss stared at Ginta then back at Snow.

"……The answer to the question is yes…"

"SEE YOU ADMITTED IT!" Dorothy shouted in a voice of triumph as Ginta went over to Snow to comfort her.

"Dorothy, you went too far…" Ginta told her as she stopped giggling.

"Sorry…Gintan…"

"There's no need to be sorry Dorothy. Snow admitted the truth, so there is no need for an apology," Alviss said in a bitter tone not realizing what he just said.

Everyone stared at him stunned at what he just said. When Alviss realized what he said he quickly apologized and became very quiet. _Why did I say that out loud? It's not like me to criticize Snow like that unless…_

"It's the old man's turn," Ginta said out loud which ticked Alan off.

"Hey! Don't decide things without my answer," the black man spat.

"It's eight against one old man, so just give up. Truth or dare?"

"It's going to be true because I'm not going to do something embarrassing."

"In the semifinals, did you enjoy the kiss that that cat girl Chaton gave you?"

"NANI?! Nani are you talking about?!" Alan asked with some stammering in his words.

"It's a simple yes or no question," everyone (excluding Alviss) told him.

"…Yes, now are you happy now?"

Everyone froze at Alan's answer as they began to huddle in a corner of the room whispering about something.

"You kids better stop that!" Alan scolded but they continued to ignore them and continue their chattering. Alviss on the other hand just looked at Alan in disbelief. Alan noticed this as Alviss began backing away from Alan to join Ginta's conversation. "Alviss! Don't take it the wrong way!"

After gossiping about Alan's answer (which seemed liked forever) Team MAR finally continued the game.

"Dorothy-can and I will go next!" Nanashi said in a perverted tone which resulted Dorothy in punching him. Nanashi surprisingly recovered at a faster rate than usual.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," they both said.

Ginta and Snow looked at each other with evil grins as they both said, "We dare you two to make out right here, and right now."

Dorothy's expression was complete shock. Nanashi just seemed amused. Ginta, Snow, Jack, Alan, Babbo, Bell and Edward (who is no longer sleeping) continued to snicker. Alviss was the only one who seemed completely shocked by these things about kissing…

"Now why the hell would I kiss a guy like him?" Dorothy asked in an angry tone, "Nanashi is nothing but a big-"

Dorothy didn't get to finish as Nanashi pulled the witch toward him and put his mouth in hers. Dorothy was completely baffled at Nanashi being so bold. She tried to pull away from him because her "Gintan" was watching but eventually submitted to him.

The room was filled with mixed expressions. Ginta was happy for the two, Snow was mumbling to herself that her rival for Ginta was gone, Jack and Alan looked at each other and started laughing out loud, Bell was amazed at the sight, Babbo told Ginta (who wasn't listening) that Nanashi had become a man, and Alviss just turned away from the scene. He was not good at this romance stuff…

Dorothy and Nanashi finally stopped kissing each other as Alviss finally turned around to the new couple.

"Gintan, it's you turn," Dorothy finally said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginta said in a delighted tone. He wondered what she was going to ask him.

"Who do you love in this room?" she asked in a very serious tone.

The room was very silent as Snow turned to Ginta. Ginta wasn't expecting this kind of question especially when the person he likes is in this room. Alviss on the other hand didn't want to hear Ginta's confession to anyone most noticeably Snow. He quickly walked up the door and closed, but not before Nanashi asked, "Where are you going Al-chan?"

"The bathroom…" That was a stupid excuse as he quickly shut the door behind him. Everyone just stared at him as he didn't come back for the time it takes to use the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss kept on running. Running from the truth that Ginta was going to reveal. Why was his heart beating so fast just thinking about it? Why was I so upset about Snow when I said those horrible things. WHY?

Alviss wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a girl with long aqua hair. She had a Chess Piece earring on her right hair and she has a star tattoo on her face.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

The girl turned around and was stunned to who she was talking to. "Aren't you that cute boy Alviss?"

Alviss looked up to see Jack's girlfriend Pano. "Yes…"

Alviss looked at Pano and then turned away realizing what he was thinking. "Sorry that I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll be heading off now…"

Alviss started to make a run for it until Pano shouted "Wait!"

Alviss stopped in his tracks as he faced Pano again. "Yes?"

"Umm…can I go with you…to see Jack…" she asked as her words were stuttered.

"I really don't want to see them yet…"

Pano was confused.

"They're playing a game of truth or dare and I don't want to hear Ginta's answer on who he likes."

He lost her, "I don't get it."

"It's simple, Ginta is going to confess to Snow and I don't want to hear it?"

"Why not?"

"…I don't know…"

The two were quiet before Pano told him, "There's nothing you can do about it now. Let's go to where Ginta is if Jack is there."

Alviss nodded his head slowly and the two headed off toward Ginta's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the two arrived at Ginta's room and opened the door, Pano pounced on Jack and started kissing him on the cheek non-stop as Jack just blushed.

Alviss examined the room to see what the reaction of Ginta's confession to Snow was, but it wasn't what he expected. Alan, Nanashi, and Dorothy just grinned evilly at Alviss as Ginta looked away from Snow who was very upset for some reason. Babbo and Edward tried to comfort Snow, but despite the efforts Snow was still really upset. Bell just looked at Alviss and smiled.

"Come on Snow! Just because I like someone else doesn't mean you have to get all upset," Ginta told the princess.

Snow started to cry as Ginta and everyone else sighed (excluding Alviss).

"It's not fair…Ginta. That person doesn't even treat you like I do!" Snow whined.

"But if it weren't for him…I wouldn't be here to meet everyone…" Ginta mumbled.

Everyone turned to Alviss as they asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Alviss said slowly. He really didn't want to play this game anymore if people are just going to get hurt.

"Nanashi, will you do the honors?" Dorothy asked him.

"My pleasure Dorothy-chan." Nanashi walked over to Alviss and whispered in his ear, "I dare you to kiss Ginta in front of everyone."

"N-Nani?!" Alviss faced turned crimson red at the embarrassing dare Nanashi told him to do. Alviss faced the other members of Team MAR to see what there reaction was. It seemed that everyone knew what Nanashi told him as they gave him the "go on kiss him" motion. Snow was even more angry as she walked away from Ginta with her servant Edward following her. Pano finally understood what the dare was when Jack filled her in and they both gave the "go on kiss him motion too. Bell circled around Ginta's head as Babbo teased Ginta about the person he confessed that her liked.

"My first servant, I dare you to kiss the person you love in this room," Babbo told him.

"Shut up kendama! I doubt that that person will return my feelings!" Ginta yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Babbo turned his head toward Alviss as he saw Alviss' face blushing madly. When Ginta took a peak at Alviss' expression, he was shocked that Alviss was blushing of all things. (Ginta is aware of the dare too.)

"Fine…but you better not laugh…" Ginta finally said as he got up and walked over to Alviss. When Ginta was close enough to him, Alviss tuned redder than Snow's angry flame. Nanashi moved away from the two boys and sat back on the couch with his girlfriend.

"G-Gi-Gin-ta…" Alviss mumbled. He was faltering with his words.

_Alviss really is cute when he's blushing, _Ginta thought as he leaned over to kiss Alviss. Alviss' eyes widened when he felt Ginta kissing him. Ginta was getting annoyed that Alviss wasn't responding yet, and deepened the kiss. Alviss finally found the courage to kiss him back. (He also found out who Ginta liked.)

Dorothy and Nanashi gave the "aw" look. Alan smirked at the lover boys, Jack and Pano felt happy for them, Bell was a little upset that her Alviss was gay, Babbo muttered that his first servant finally knows what love is, as Snow turned away from the two boys in disgust. Edward just sighed as he wondered if Snow will ever get over that Ginta loves Alviss.

The game ended as Ginta and Alviss finally broke their kiss.

"Everybody can get out now!" Ginta yelled. With that Dorothy and Nanashi tiptoed out of the room with Jack and Pano following. Alan dragged Edward and Snow out of the room giving Ginta the thumbs up before leaving. "Babbo, Bell, that means you too."

"NANI?! Is that how you treat me first servant?!"

"Get out stupid kendama! Go with Bell to Alviss' room!" Ginta took Babbo and threw him out of the room with Bell following him. Ginta slammed the door shut as Babbo continued to complain. Bell was able to tell him to stop and the two went to Alviss' room to sleep.

When all was quiet, Ginta turned toward Alviss and asked, "Shall we continue what we started without anyone watching us?"

Alviss nodded his head as they walked over to Ginta's huge bed and lied down, but not before taking his clothes off. Ginta did the same as they laid in bed together and continued their make out section.

"Ginta…" Alviss whispered.

"Nani?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

With that said the two continued their make out section with no disturbance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: How was that story? Sorry if it's a little short, but please review.**

**Aussa: I hate you Momo!**

**Me: Why?**

**Aussa: I already told you that I was meant to be with Nanashi!**

**Me: But you have Sanzo! I have Chiriko, so be quiet and quit complaining for once!**

**Aussa stomped out of the room as Yohko entered it. She was pushed out of the way as Aussa continued to curse out loud.**

**Yohko: sweatdrop What's with her?**

**Me: She's just upset that she doesn't get to be with Nanashi.**

**Yohko: Oh…**

**There was a moment of silence before Yohko held up a photo.**

**Yohko: I got the picture of Ginta and Alviss making love.**

**Me: YES!**

**Yohko: I also got a picture of Dorothy and Nanashi doing the same. Jack and Pano are gossiping about their lives and Alan confessing to Chaton.**

**Me: That's great, that's great. Now give me that hot picture!**

**Yohko: Whatever girl perv. **

**Me: I am not a pervert! I just like guys having sex and I want to see it with my own eyes.**

**Yohko: That's the same thing! Gives me the picture**

**Me: THANKS! Runs off**

**Yohko: sighs Baka…Readers, do not take what Momo said seriously. She's high on soda and GintaxAlviss sex now, so it's only natural for her to say things like that. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story that people were requesting.**


End file.
